


Wounds

by orphan_account



Series: Robron Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Scars, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:25:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron sees Robert's gunshot wound for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: "Aaron seeing Robert's gunshot wound for the first time. What they're doing when this happens is up to you."

They’re sat at the foot of Aaron’s bed in his room, lit dimly with a small lamp and the moonlight shining in through the window. It’s been another long, emotionally draining day of Gordon’s trial, and at 9PM they’re both ready to sink into bed and forget everything for as many hours as they’re allowed. 

Aaron sighs and toes off his shoes, shoulders heavy with seemingly the weight of the whole world. The trial seems to be going nowhere fast, dragging out the years of pain that have settled in his troubled chest and letting them fester still. He wipes at his eyes, trying to ignore the tremor in his hands. 

“Come here,” Robert whispers, echoing his words from the bridge.

Aaron’s head comes to rest on Robert’s shoulder and they sit there still for a while, until it lifts again and Aaron watches him with watery eyes. Then he’s leaning in and sealing their lips together, those trembling hands lifting to frame Robert’s face. They kiss and kiss until they need to part, taking in air to their shuddering lungs as they wipe the moisture from each other’s cheeks. 

“It’s gonna be okay,” Robert whispers into the small space between them.

“Just shut up,” Aaron gasps back before diving back in to restart the kiss. It’s hotter and more desperate and Robert panics, reluctant to risk hurting Aaron’s feelings in another rejection but even more reluctant to let this carry on when Aaron’s emotions are clearly running away with him. 

“Aaron, wait,” he starts, breaking away gently. “You’re not thinking straight.” 

Frustrated, Aaron yanks himself away from Robert. “I’m sick of thinkin’. I don’t want to _think_ ,” he spits, digging his nails into his palms. 

Robert reaches for his hands, stopping his self-destructive behaviour in its tracks. “I’m not going anyhwere, but you _need_ to think; Do you fully want this, or is this just to turn your brain off for a bit? I’d rather it be the first one, wouldn’t you?” 

“Why can’t it be both?” Aaron asks. “I’ve always wanted this, an’ I need to just…shut everythin’ else out.” His voice breaks, tears squeezing out of his eyes. “I can only do that when I’m with you. I just want to be with you.” He folds into himself, arms wrapping around his middle as he shakes. 

Crestfallen at the sight, Robert quickly scoops Aaron into his arms, cradling him so gently like he’s afraid that with one false move, he’ll shatter. Aaron clings back but a little too tight, pressing sharply against Robert’s still-slightly-sensitive bullet wound just below his chest. He inhales quickly, clearly in pain, and Aaron recoils, concerned.

“Shit, I’m sorry–” 

“It’s okay,” Robert reassures softly. “Just still a bit…y’know. Sensitive.” 

Aaron nods and sniffs, eyes falling to the place where the wound lies beneath the thin layer of Robert’s grey jumper. His gaze flickers back and forth to Robert’s eyes a few times, then he reaches out and gingerly places a hand over the area, thumb stroking over the soft fabric. Robert watches on and swallows, eyes misting over.

“Can I see?” Aaron asks after a beat, meeting Robert’s gaze again. 

Robert doesn’t even have to think. His trust in Aaron far outweighs his insecurities, and he nods once before lifting his jumper over his head and discarding it onto the floor casually. He watches as Aaron’s eyes instantly lower back to the wound, unveiled. He doesn’t miss the younger’s small gasp. 

The wound itself has healed nicely, the skin around it marred and a little puckered. Aaron runs his fingers lightly over the damaged flesh, taking in how the bullet has changed the way this part of Robert feels under his touch. Seeing it, feeling it, reminds him how easily he could have lost Robert forever, how lucky he is to be here, fingers tracing over a scar instead of a headstone. He’s been there once before with Jackson. He doesn’t think he could go through the pain of that loss again, not ever. 

“You okay?” Robert asks, watching the emotions play out on Aaron’s face.

Instead of a verbal response, Aaron leans in and brushes his lips feather-light over Robert’s, hand still splayed protectively over Robert’s scar. It’s serious and raw, deepening a fraction to allow their mouths to slot together more perfectly. Robert revels in the familiar, gentle scrapes of Aaron’s beard against his skin and his heart sinks when the sensation is gone again all too soon, only to be picked up again when he sees Aaron’s head lowering before him. 

When he feels Aaron’s lips against his wound, his body jerks minutely and his eyes widen in surprise. There’s a rush of warmth to his cheeks and chest, both areas becoming tinged with a dusky pink. A touched smile tugs at the corners of his mouth and he reaches out a hand to caress Aaron’s hair, urging him back up to meet his lips again. 

“I love you,” Aaron murmurs, “so much.” 

“I love you too,” Robert replies, following his words with another kiss.


End file.
